deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose Vs Minato Arisato
RWBY Vs Persona once again! After Weiss Schnee's ice-cold defeat at the hands of Mitsuru Kirijo, Ruby Rose, Leader of the Huntress Team RWBY, is out for the blood of the field leader of S.E.E.S, Minato Arisato. Will Weiss' death be avenged, or will Ruby join her best friend at the big hunting grounds in the sky? Introduction (Music Cue- Wiz and Boomstick) Ruby Rose (Music Cue-Red Like Roses) Wiz: "The world of Remnant. Overrun by dangerous monsters called the Grimm, A group of people specifically trained at Beacon Academy to take on these monsters was formed known as the Hunters. And among them is a girl named Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY." Boomstick: "But before she was a huntress, Ruby was the daughter of Summer Rose, who, surprise surprise, died while she was young. Later she studied at Signal Academy under her legend of an uncle, Qrow, spelled with a Q for some reason... but after inadvertantly stopping a robbery by this guy who's clearly watched a Clockwork Orange one too many times, she was discovered by a man named Ozpin for her silver eyes who invited her to Beacon Academy along with her sister." (Music Cue: This Will Be The Day) Wiz: Despite her younger age and usually childlike nature, Ruby proved to be a very efficient fighter and even a strong leader for her team." Boomstick: "Primarily thanks to her trusty weapon, the Crescent Rose. Which she made herself, might I add! This baby is a huge-ass scythe that also functions like a sniper rifle. She's considered to be the second most skilled scythe-wielder in RWBY, only behind her aforementioned uncle. And as a gun it packs a serious punch, which Ruby can use to her advantage in combat by actually using the force of it's shots to propel her across the battlefield." Wizard: "Like all hunters, Ruby has access to an energy called aura, which is used to heal minor wounds and increase one's physical ability. Also like all hunters Ruby can use her aura for a semblance that's unique to her. In her case her semblance increases her speed to the point where she can move faster than the human eye can track. She's able to cover roughly around fifty feet in the fraction of a second." Boomstick: "But speed's not all Ruby's got either. She's strong enough to drag around a giant bird monster up a cliff and decapitate it, skilled enough to take out twenty beowulfs quickly, and tough enough to survive getting shot by a bullet strong enough to pierce concrete!" Wizard: "But that's not it for Ruby either. Remember how we mentioned her silver eyes? Well that's because she comes from a long line of warriors with these eyes. While we don't know how effective they are or how they work, she accidentally used this power to freeze a Grimm dragon, and it is said that the silver eyes are feared by all Grimm. So it's safe to assume that they make her pretty powerful." Boomstick: "If that's what all silver-eyed guys can do, then I'm getting eye surgery done." Wizard: "However, despite this, Ruby isn't without her shortcomings. While she's exceptional with Crescent Rose, she's not very good with hand-to-hand combat and even with it, she's still rather inexperienced at using it." Boomstick: "And also, she can't bake." Wizard: "That, and her childlike naivety can lead to her being a little too trusting. But in spite of these weaknesses, Ruby has managed to make a name for not only herself, but her entire Huntress Team as well." Thug : '"I said, put your hands in the air. Now!" Ruby:'' "''Are you… robbing me?" Thug: "Yes!" Ruby: "Oooooooooh..." *drop kicks thug across the building* Minato Arisato Wiz: "In the early 2000s, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone in Japan who didn't know of the Kirijo Group, a global conglomerate involved in nearly every aspect of daily life." ''''Boomstick: "But, what the Jane and Joe public didn't know was that they were up to some pretty shady stuff, namely 'experimenting with some sort of mental world called the Mind Place." Wiz: "Again, Boomstick, it's called the Collective Unconscious. *sighs* Anyways, the Collective Unconscious is a realm connected to every living being's sub-conscious mind. And within the Collective Unconscience dwells Shadows, fragments of human psyche which often appear as malicious monsters. Boomstick: "In other words, they're basically brain demons who want to kill you." Wiz: "But, the one Shadow that was the Kirijo Group's favorite lab rat was a very special Shadow known as a Reverse Arcana Shadow, more specifically, Arcana Death, better known as the Greek God of Death, Thanatos Boomstick: "Holy shit! That thing looks waaaaay more badass than that clown that angel kid got stuck with! Then again, the one thing people fear more than Death itself is clowns. Anyways, the Kirijo Group then got the bright idea to use Thanatos' power to bring about something called the Fall. What, waiting until the leaves change colors ain't good enough for them or something?" Wiz: "Actually, Boomstick, the Fall in this case means the end of the world and all of humanity. Why anyone thought killing everyone was a good idea is beyond me, but thankfully there was at least one guy who had a solid head on his shoulders." Boomstick: "Yeah, apparently one of the scientists wasn't down with the whole 'end of the world' thing and decided to put a stop to the Kirijo Group's inherent stupidity once and for all!" Wiz: "Unfortunately, he decided to do this by breaking the most important rule of supernatural science: Evil is not a toy, Chaos Incarnate erupted. The resulting explosion fcaused by the rogue scientists shattered Thanatos into 13 different Reverse Arcana Shadowsrem Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles